Not A Catastrophe
by DtownGurl4488
Summary: A Calzona One-shot that puts a twist on the Season 14 Finale episode. Doing what Shondaland couldn't or wouldn't do for our girls. Arizona's conversation with her close friends takes an unexpected turn.


Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**.

 **A/N: HELLO AGAIN! I'm so glad you guys seemed to enjoy the recent update for "Back to You" and the next one is all planned out so should be coming soon. After watching the finale episode, another one-shot popped into my head, and I just had to write it but I didn't want to do that before updating my current story. If the title hasn't given it away already, this time, we start just before Arizona's conversation with April and Webber. Enjoy!**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics as always.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _It's crazy. I'm crazy. I have to be crazy. How do you still have this hold on me?_ The current state of my relationship with Calliope Torres has my emotions all over the place. I'm sitting here in this beautiful garden setup that April has created on such a gorgeous day yet I can't stop wishing that she was here too. I don't know what we're doing but I do know that our relationship is changing...again and if I'm honest with myself that both excites and terrifies me. There's no doubt that she's the love of my life, I can admit that..now but I can also admit that I can and have been able to be happy without her. _I was so much happier with Callie though_. I tell myself as my phone vibrates in my hand. The smile on my face is instant because I know it's her. _My Calliope_. Quickly typing out my reply, I just barely hit send before my high-strung red-headed friend sits beside me, pulling my attention from my phone.

Once her frazzled rambling comes to an end, I give her the words of encouragement that she clearly needs before I hear myself sharing thoughts that I had no intentions of sharing with anyone and definitely not at a wedding missing its bride and groom.

"You know what is a catastrophe? Is that every time I get a text from Callie, I smile."

I can't even fight the smile that forms on my face as I admit that. April looks a bit taken aback by the random admission but still doesn't seem all that shocked by what the admission is. However, before I can question her about that, Richard's sudden appearance to my left surprises me but his question doesn't. I think he and alot of people have secretly been hoping for Callie and I to get our shit together for a long time now. My parents included.

"Because...she left me." I say as if it should be the most obvious reason in the world. I mean come on, do I really have to explain this. _But I left her too. More than once and in different ways._ "I mean she left me and then she left me again but it was worse because that time she took my daughter." _But I bought the tickets and told her to go._ I think to myself as that night almost a year ago plays over in my head. "And...what? I mean now because she's single and I'm single, it's su- No. No no no. No one has ever, in the history of my life, hurt me like Callie." _She could probably say the same about me._ I couldn't take yet another heartbreak from her though with that said I also never again want to be the reason her heart breaks. _We've caused so much hurt to one another as well as tremendous happiness_. April's words help to silence the doubt in my mind, allowing my heart to tell me what I already know but couldn't bring myself to admit. _I want my wife back_. If April and Matthew or even Richard and Catherine can get over all their crap to find their way back to one another then so can we. _Hell, we already are_. Grateful for their words of wisdom, I let them know how much I'm going to miss them. They've been such amazing support over the years and even more so since my divorce. With one hand holding Richard's, I lean into April's embrace, letting my eyes scan the area behind us only to lock onto a stunning pair of brown eyes.

Releasing myself from the hug, in a violent mixture of surprised excitement and apprehension, I wordlessly make my way over to the walkway by the wall of shrubs. Standing there in all her gorgeous latina glory, wearing a tan and black lace sleeveless dress that stops dangerously mid-thigh and red stilettos, is my ex-wife. Taking a moment to take her in, there's no hiding that I'm checking her out and from the expression on her face, she was doing the same. _She's definitely interested_.

"Hi." _Oh, the things that voice does to me_.

"Hi...What? I thought you were busy in L.A. and couldn't come?"

"Initially, I couldn't but the surgery I was there for was postponed for the time being, so I took the opportunity to get here as soon as possible so I could surprise you and Sof. Addison sends her love and you look absolutely stunning Arizona." Only Callie can cause a blush like the one burning my face and neck at this moment. _You've got it bad Robbins_. Opening my mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Callie and a burst of movement behind me. "Aye dios mio!" Running around me far too graciously to be wearing heels, following those tanned legs with my eyes, I finally realize that every doctor here is crowding around someone laid out in the aisle. _Maybe April has a point, this maybe a bit of a catastrophe_.

* * *

Standing here with my family and Jackson watching as April and Matthew promise themselves to one another before us, I'm filled with an overwhelming sense of certainty. Certainty that this, me and Callie, is it and it's forever. Getting that tingling feeling that tells me her eyes are on me, glancing to my left and throwing a wink her way then taking a deep steadying breath, I slide my hand into hers. The gesture is simple but means so much. Returning my wink with a dazzling smile, she slides her fingers between mine with practiced ease. Turning back to the happy couple, I take comfort in the warmth of her hand.

When they've been announced husband and wife, Jackson hits play on his phone, allowing for the couple to have their first dance and it's none other than 'The Story'. _Oh this song_. Offering his hand to Sofia, Jackson leads her in one of the closest things to a father-daughter dance she'll ever have and just like that I miss Mark so damn much.

"Can I have this dance, pretty lady?" With a smile and a nod, using our joined hands, Callie pulls me close. And like lightening, I'm struck with every ounce of love and longing I've ever had for this woman. It feels like dancing at our wedding all over again. _But she left me_. "I'm so happy to be here with you, Arizona...I couldn't wait to see you." Her whispered words make my heart flutter while the feel of warm breath against my ear sends liquid fire directly to my core.

"Me too, Calliope. I've really missed you and I know Sof has too." Separating enough to look in her face, I continue. "At first, this move was for her and her happiness. Our daughter was struggling so much, Cal. But now with the new clinic, how happy Sof is and whatever going on between us, I know that moving is exactly what I'm meant to do." Silently nodding in understanding, she pulls me close once more.

"What is going on with us, Arizona?" She sounds so vulnerable yet so full of hope.

"All I know right now is that you're making me smile again." _That I want to be with you and only you_. Is what I stop myself from saying.

"You're making me smile too and I agree with Kepner. This, us, is not a catastrophe."

"Oh! My goodness. You heard that?" This time my blush is from embarassment more than anything else.

"Yea, I heard and it's ok, I get it. I did leave you and I did cause the mayhem surrounding the custody case. You're scared and I get that. So am I but I'm not willing to spend anymore time without you by my side. I want to be with you to celebrate our wins, to feel our loses and forgive our mistakes." Lifting a hand to wipe the tears from the corner of my eye with her thumb as her hand rests against my cheek. The skin under her hand is on fire with a feeling I haven't received in such a long time. _She's gotten good at speeches_. "If you want me and I really think that you do, I'm yours...though when I really dig deep, I know I always have been."

"Kiss me." Is the only reply that comes flying out of my mouth.

"W-what?" Confused eyes dart around my face, I imagine, looking for any signs of misunderstanding.

"Dammit. Kiss me, Calliope." Needing no further encouraging, full red lip-stick covered lips connect with my own. _Oh god_. It's slow and cautious at the start but soon we fall into a familiar rythmn of give and take. Sliding my arms around her neck, swiping my tongue over her plump bottom lip asking for entrance, I push this kiss up a notch or two. I nearly forget our daughter is no more than 10-feet away when I feel Callie's hand grab onto my ass, effectively eliminating any space between us. We're so lost in the tangle of lips, tongues and teeth that we only break apart to Sofia tugging on us and forcing her way between us.

"Moms! We're going to miss our flight home. We have to go." Is all she has to say like she didn't just see her parents kissing for the first time in years. Looking at matching smiles, I feel yet another smile pull at my lips before turning to the tall brunette.

"You heard her, mommy, it's time to go."

"Then let's get out of here, mama. I gotta get you two home."

With a final round of goodbyes, hugs and promises to call as soon as we land in New York, our little family makes its way to the next ferry. I hate that I have to leave without seeing Alex and Jo get married or even getting to say bye to the others but the people here will always be a part of our family. They've been through so much with both Callie and I as individuals as well as a couple, so this isn't even really a goodbye. Leaning on the railing of the upper deck, sandwhiched between my Torres women, looking out into the water, I feel the most complete I've felt in years. Feeling Callie nuzzle into my neck, I patiently wait to see what she does.

"I love you and I can't wait to show you everyday just how much." And in this very moment, I know without a doubt that April is absolutely right. It's not a catastrophe that Callie's making me smile again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, if not, then keep pretending you do. Til next time...**


End file.
